Background Characters
This page lists all background characters that appeared in the ''Club Penguin Shutdown'' series. Some of these characters could still be alive but the majority are dead. Blue Penguins The Blue Penguins are recurring background characters. All of these characters are blue penguins without any clothes or items. So far, every blue penguin has died in the episode they first appeared in, except for the Background Rebels. * The first blue penguin appeared in What's left of Club Penguin?, where he was beaten up by two Red Thugs in the Plaza. After being beaten up, he remained alive, but was then dragged and eaten by The Cannibal. (It is worth noting that he was the first character in the series to have dialog, aside from the narrator, despite having no voice actor.) * The second one appeared in The Gang, where he was beaten up and killed by three members of the Tuba Gang (It is also worth mentioning that this Blue Penguin was the first character in the entire series, apart from Near Human Intelligence, to be voice acted). * The third one appeared in the special episode Halloween, which was eaten by the monster created in said episode. She is voiced by Near Human Intelligence's sister. * The fourth one appeared in One Week, falling over and melting while Lil Jeffy danced, seemingly oblivious to this. Black Penguins These background characters have the appearance of normal black penguins without clothes or other items. * The first Black Penguin was in the Clothes Shop watching a female penguin strip for him. * The second Black Penguin appeared in the special episode Halloween. He doesn't die in this episode, though; he actually died sometime during The Reunion, where he can be seen hanging from a tree near an extinguished campfire. * The third one is Gary's lab assistant named Jerry who was mutated into a Mutant Penguin after being fused with another penguin. Green Penguins Most of these characters are seen dead rather than alive. * The first dead penguin is seen in The Strangers, where the Floppy Green Penguin is introduced. You can actually see the skeleton of the Green Penguin if you look to the right of the Spa in The Strangers * The second Green Penguin is seen in The Reward where Businesmoose shined his flashlight to see a dead Green Penguin and Pink Penguin hanging from the wall of the Puffle Shop. The Background Rebels In The Gathering, the penguins in the Ski Lodge decided to rebel against Boss Guy and Boss Lady to save Lil_Jeffy. This group consists of a Maroon penguin, two black penguins, two green penguins, two blue penguins, one red penguin, one orange penguin, two cyan penguins, and one yellow penguin. * The Maroon Penguin, the oddball of the group, seems to talk the most. His nickname is Maroon - or as Agentpman calls him, "Darkblood Moonlight Wolfvision Jr. the Third." * The Yellow Penguin speaks occasionally. His voice sounds weak and tired, possibly implying that he's older than the rest of the group. * One of the green penguins was attacked by the Cannibal but is revealed alive. He is nicknamed Henry by the Discord. Other Background Characters * A brown penguin wearing a box and a green penguin wearing a red shirt appeared in The Passage. They both were killed by the Hybrid Sea Monster. * A Green Penguin wearing a black toque and a striped skater threads who was a Bouncer at the Clothes Shop. His fate is unknown. * Three penguins, one red with a Park Ranger Hat, another that was old blue and with a black toque, one with a park ranger hat and another that was light blue wearing the sailor's shirt. Their fates are unknown. * Two female penguins at the Clothes Shop dancing for the three penguins. Their fates are unknown. * A Moderator nicknamed "Moderator Gold" seen in The Reason and The Hunter. In The Reason, he banned the Tuba Gang Leader for swearing. In The Hunter, he's likely a bounty hunter like Big Jeff. * 2 green penguins wearing Stout Warrior Armor, who snatched the body of the Red Mafia Leader. Their fates are unknown. * Several characters in the Coffee Shop, one being an unknown assassin, a Purple Republic Member, a Nachos Member, and the character OC by Felipe1073w, included in the episode for his birthday. * A Blue Penguin who is the Bartender for the Coffee Shop. His fate is unknown. * A Purple Penguin who was killed by The Cannibal in What's left of Club Penguin?. They are seen in the oven with several of their body parts. They were most likely eaten by The Cannibal. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters